Win
by Michi Mitsurugi
Summary: Because there are no other options for Dawn. Gameverse. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own pokemon. Don't own the single quote I managed to fit in from Loveless, made by Yun Kouga.

* * *

You know he's not lying.

He wants to tear down the world he lives in, the world you live in, the world pokemon and everyone else lives in, is willing to take it apart brick by damn brick until there is nothing left and wants to put it back together into something that is better. Something that is greater. Something that is shaped with his hands, where _he _is the God and you are his creation.

Cyrus, the Boss of Team Galactic, stares at you with emotionless steel-blue pools as he gauges your reaction. How you respond just might dictate the fate of the world. It does not matter to him if you agree or disagree; you cannot change his iron resolve. He is going to do it; he is going to change the world, and either you stop him right here and now, or you stand aside as a spectator in his twisted show as everything else around you falls apart.

Because you know cannot falter when you face him. The moment you let down your guard is when he strikes, and every time he strikes, he _kills_.

You have come this far, you cannot stop here. You know his stance, but he waits to hear yours, wants to hear from your lips if you are either with him or against him. You stand for Lord knows how long in front of him, flipping over everything that you have learned over the past few weeks of traveling throughout Sinnoh. You do not want to go through with this. You know that fighting never solves any issues, but is there really no other way to stop him? Talking didn't work – Why would he listen to the ramblings of a ten year old girl?

You do not know how long you have stood in that same spot, staring at him. Here, time does not flow, and space is twisted enough to warp gravity in the most oddest of ways. You do not want to be here, you want to be back out in the grass, training with your pokemon and challenging the gym leaders scattered throughout the region, but you can't, not while Cyrus stands in front of you, threatening to destroy everything and everyone you know.

Where you are, everything is static. You face him as he faces you, and no one makes a move. No one _wants _to be the one to break the silence.

You are still a child with dreams only a child can have. No one ever taught you how to deal in a situation like this, where the fate of the world rests between you and him. No one else has been put in this position. You are the first, and what you do will mean life or death.

You have to make a choice. There is no "in-between." You are either with him, or you are against him.

Make the choice. Make it now.

Now_now_**now**

And you just might back out because the voice in your head won't shut up. You don't want to make the choice because you _can't_, because you're _afraid _that if you lose, everything's over and Cyrus wins and everything you know will be gone forever.

_Nownownow_

You shut your eyes to the white noise that only you can hear. You know nothing is ever static. Either he gives way or you do, and you know with all of your heart that it will be you and it's just a matter of _when_.

**Nownownow**

You don't want to be here, you want to be elsewhere, you don't want to make this decision, you don't want the fate of the world weighing on your shoulders because fate is cruel and shoves it on you and you have to make the choice, have to, _have to_, **have to**.

Finally, after so much deliberation, you take out a pokeball and face him.

You have to win. _Need _to win.

Because losing is

_Not_

_An_

_Option._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Yes! Something decent I'm willing to share with people! To be honest, I am quite pleased with how it came out :'D After years of lurking and lurking and commenting, I've managed to pull this together as something to give back.

For the format - This isn't really how I write; I was just experimenting with other ways of expression and I happened to like the repetitiveness of this 'type'. It was meant to show Dawn's rushed (and somewhat broken) thought process. Writing in second person was a challenge as well. I found myself floating back to third person over and over, BUT I PERSEVERED. This was also one and a half pages; a pretty short read which is what I manage to do best.

Any questions, comments, and/or critiques are warmly welcome~

Quote: "... And when I strike, I kill." - Seimei; _Loveless_ by Yun Kouga. Vol. 6, page 65.


End file.
